The present invention relates to a dispenser endpiece having a break-off end part.
Numerous dispenser endpieces are known in which the end part is detached from the body of the endpiece by a turning movement about the axis of the endpiece.
In such dispenser endpieces, the end part extends in line with the body of the endpiece, over a zone of weakness.
Those dispenser endpieces give satisfaction when they are made integrally with small flasks packaged in strips and containing small quantities of product.
In contrast, when a receptacle containing a relatively large quantity of product and having a dispenser endpiece that includes a break-off end part as defined above, is placed in a cardboard box with freedom to move inside the box, it has been found that the receptacle striking the walls of the box during transport can cause the end part to tilt about an axis that extends transversely to the axis of the endpiece, and do to so in such an extent as to cause the end part to become detached accidentally.
The resulting leakage can then make an entire batch of goods unfit for sale.
French patent FR 2 331 491 discloses an endpiece having a break-off end part that is suitable for being separated from the body of the endpiece by a tilting movement about a tilting axis perpendicular to the axis of the endpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,990 discloses an endpiece including a break-off end part suitable for being separated from the body of the endpiece by a turning movement about the axis of the endpiece.
There exists a need for a dispenser endpiece having a break-off end part that is capable of being opened easily and that is suitable for mounting on a receptacle containing a relatively large quantity of product, but without any risk of the end part becoming accidentally detached during transport.
In the novel dispenser endpiece of the invention the break-off end part has first grip means enabling the end part to be detached by a first movement, and second grip means enabling the end part to be detached by a second movement, different from the first.
Such an endpiece enables the break-off end part to be removed using one hand or both hands, thus making it easier to use.
In a preferred embodiment, the end part can be broken off in response to a turning movement about an axis, and said end part has at least one side portion extending at least in part below the level of the zone of weakness of the end part, giving purchase to the fingers of a user to enable the end part to be turned about the axis of the endpiece, and a transverse portion extending substantially perpendicularly to the axis of the endpiece, giving sufficient purchase to the fingers of a user to enable the end part to be detached by a tilting movement about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the endpiece.
Preferably, the break-off end part has side portions extending at least in part below the level of said zone of weakness.
Because the side portion(s) extend at least in part below the level of the zone of weakness and no longer entirely in line with the body of the endpiece, e.g. being disposed on opposite sides of the body of the endpiece, the end part can be made so that it extends a short distance only beyond the zone of weakness.
This reduces the risk of the end part breaking off accidentally during transport.
In addition, the axial size of a receptacle fitted with the dispenser endpiece remains relatively small, thus making it possible to reduce the size of the box or to have more space available therein for receiving a spacer for braking movement of the receptacle inside the box.
In a particular embodiment, the said side portions are connected to the transverse portion and extend entirely below the level of the top face of said transverse portion.
Preferably, the top face of the transverse portion is substantially plane or slightly convex towards the outside, the shape of the transverse portion advantageously being generally flattened.
Still in a particular embodiment, the transverse portion presents a circular outline when seen from above.
Advantageously, the transverse portion is generally disk-shaped.
Advantageously, the dispenser endpiece has, as the side portions, two diametrically opposite fins disposed in a common plane and extending at least in part on either side of the body of the endpiece.
Preferably, the transverse portion, when seen on the axis of the endpiece, is wider than the top end of the body of the endpiece, and preferably at least three times wider, thereby giving the user sufficient purchase to enable the end part to be detached by imparting a tilting movement about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the endpiece.
Thus, depending on whether the user has one or two hands free, the end part can be detached without significant effort by a turning movement using both hands on the above-specified side portions, or else by causing the end part to tilt using the thumb of a single hand if the other hand is unavailable.
In a particular embodiment, the above-mentioned side portion(s) is/are connected to the body of the endpiece by bridges of breakable material. These bridges increase the ability of the end portion to withstand accidental detachment, specifically by opposing tilting of the end part about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the endpiece.
In a preferred embodiment, the top edge of the or each side portion slopes outwards and downwards.
The invention also provides a receptacle fitted with a dispenser endpiece as described above.